Conventional systems, which contact a substrate edge with an abrasive film to clean the edge, may not thoroughly clean the edge. For example, the abrasive film may not sufficiently contact both bevels of the edge during cleaning. Additionally, the abrasive film may become worn from use, and therefore, lose its ability to sufficiently clean the substrate and require frequent replacement, which may affect semiconductor device manufacturing throughput. Accordingly improved methods and apparatus for cleaning an edge of a substrate are desired.